Slayer Magic
Slayer Magic (滅魔法, Metsu Mahō) is a Caster Magic and branch of Lost Magic which takes upon numerous forms – Slayer Magic is a catch-all term that refers to a type of magic that grants the wielders of its power the ability to transform the physiology of their body into those of what could be considered to be legendary creatures, enabling a shift in physical power while granting them elemental manipulation beyond all compare. Description As briefly mentioned above, Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic and a branch of Lost Magic that allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into what could be referred to as a legendary creature, s an animal described as being almost phantasmal and are almost considered cryptids in that they are extremely elusive with very few substantial evidence pointing towards the suggestion of their existence. Noted to be one of the most powerful forms of magic of all, Slayer Magic is said to be the absolute zenith of power, the boundary which various magicians whom wield ordinary magic will never reach under any circumstances – with a few exceptions, of course. In regards to its commonality, Slayer Magic is often regarded as a bit of an oxymoron- while it has been stated to have been "lost to the sands of time" (not the Prince of Persia which began the series' descent into 2edgy4u), but rather, all knowledge pertaining to it had been long forgotten. And yet, despite all odds, somehow it's easily the most utilized and known Lost Magic of all, with countless new upgrades and all that jazz being developed even now – people love their Slayer Magics more than Frank Miller loves objectifying women in his comic books. In any case, more often than not, somebody is taught Slayer Magic by the creature the magic is named after, just like a master of martial arts teaching their students - though of course, since it is magic, by taking a budding magician under their wing (literally!), a legendary creature begins to educate this small child on the biology and powers of their kind, all ending with them passing on their Slayer Magic to their protégé. Through their mastery over the arcane and the supernatural particles that are strewn about through this world of whimsy and wonder, the legendary creature reaches inside the humanoid's soul, searching for that otherworldly organ referred to as a Magic Origin and from there, making a few changes here and there as to alter the process of how the Magic Origin functions and its properties, therefore transmogrifying their Magic Origin into a strange hybrid between that of a legendary creature's Magic Origin and a magician's Magic Origin, possessing the traits of the former but the arcane storage capacity of the latter, effectively causing their body to be bestowed with the magical powers of a legendary creature. Continuing with this process, the user's magical power acts alongside the natural energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits and the element from the legendary creature whom taught them everything they knew. Slayer Magic can also be obtained by implanting Lacrima, which is an arcane crystalline substance found in both and considered to be crystallized magic that can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes, with this Lacrima being laced specific element into their body – but this form of Slayer Magic tends to be weaker; and it can also be taught via grimoires, books that contain knowledge on how to perform various forms of magic, with the books being enchanted with various kinds of energies associated with the legendary creature and their respective element in order to facilitate a learning process completed when the hopeful wielder of Slayer Magic finishes reading. These changes in their biological traits and structure range from rather unnoticeable things such as enhanced senses, which are a physiological capacity of organisms that provides data for perception, such as olfaction to the point that they can smell blood on a shirt even if it's been through the dry-cleaners or discover a forest fire even from several thousand kilometers away, audioception, which grants them a minor form of extra-sensory perception that allows them to detect movements through a form of clairvoyance, and ophthalmoception, bestowing upon the wielder of the mighty Slayer Magic the ability to see things with pin-point accuracy even if it's a fair distance away and gain a form of night vision, allowing them to see in low light conditions. Despite the boons bestowed upon the user, those traits above can be said to simply be side-effects of having the physiology of a legendary creature; indeed, the greatest ability of a wielder of Slayer Magic is also its signature power – calling upon the assets of a legendary creature even if their bodily structure isn't one-hundred-percent the same as the beings from which this magic originated, the caster is capable of inducing a metamorphosis of their body structure as to take upon traits of a legendary creature instantaneously which is done in conjunction with the activation sequence of their particular form of souped-up element, bestowing upon the user of Slayer Magic a myriad of traits that are symbolic of various appendages that are a part of said creature's biology. This results in the wielder of Slayer Magic overall incorporating the element associated with their teacher into their body – all of this combined, results in the wielder of Slayer Magic transforming their entire existence into that of a make-shift weapon whose ownership is unique to them and them alone, wielding the element that was harnessed by their teacher and passed down to them alongside the natural physical superiority of their teacher's race in combat, utilizing offensive ability, stamina, and vitality, to transmogrify themselves into the greatest weapon of all, thus dramatically increasing the damage inflicted upon anything that they come into contact with using the sheer force of their strikes in all ranges; though close-combat is where Slayer Magic usually shines; as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows with the user unleashing powerful close-range strikes that whip up innumerable effects evocative of their element. The property of absolute dominance over the element is passed down to any wielder of their magic and ensured by the morphing of their physiology, a wielder of Slayer Magic has absolute dominance over any form of their element, and as such, a wielder can control their respective elements that are not generated from their own Magic Origin, but are already preexisting within the environment; this is achieved through intense mental focus and the mere act of having the element that's brought into existence through their magic wash over the preexisting source, causing the affected area to have its coding modified to obey the will of the caster, thus bolstering their already incredible power to higher and more versatile levels. As a side note, any form of Slayer Magic has displayed the potential to harness a myriad of forms of elemental spellcasting – for example, a whom wields the power of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is able to invoke every spell associated with ordinary Fire Magic and the Molding Magic equivalent known as Fire-Make in addition to slightly more advanced forms of pyrokinesis such as and ; not only this, by flawlessly replicating the activation sequence of same-element magics and modifying some aspects of them as to attune these spells to their own magic, a wielder of Slayer Magic is able to invoke even unique processes such as a caster integrating the properties of , a subspecies of Water Magic formerly solely utilized by the into their Water Dragon Slayer Magic or a whom uses Earth God Slayer Magic bestowing properties upon the soil manifested through their magic not dissimilar to the of Earth Magic that's the signature ability of the Wizard Saint known as . Of course, this 'copy and replicate' property of all forms of Slayer Magic mainly depends on the ingenuity of the caster and the level of analyzation put into reproducing the magic they wish to harness, meaning that a stronger such as Annarose Antoinette would have a much easier time gaining an enhanced form of than the likes of , whom had only recently come to utilize Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Indeed, Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the element formed through simple magical manipulation and reinforced through the power of a legendary creature – the colour of the element is able to be altered freely, its properties which aren't limited to to but include temperature, the smell that it emits, its taste, and overall "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to the user's own personality and ambitions; the type of damage that the element inflicts upon anything that it comes into contact with is able to be changed at will such as changing from inflicting "blunt" damage that feels like being hit with a sledgehammer to a stream that burns anything in its path through inducing a minor form of phase transition as to grant it corporality and switch back. Of course, as the highest form of elemental manipulation around, a wielder of Slayer Magic is capable of harnessing their magic in any manner that they deem to be suitable, commonly changing between offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary potencies in accordance to the situation at hand; but generally, as long as the wielder of Slayer Magic is able to imagine their element being used in a particular manner and it doesn't break the laws of physics or conflict with any established limitations, then the sky is the limit, more or less. In addition, the user can consume external sources of their element to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to all types of their element, due to their capability of nullifying elemental-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed element also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own element, or items which are affected by their element which they had set up to reinvigorate themselves. Finally, Slayer Magic is known to have a rather murky "tier system"- though this is only displayed in that wielders of Dragon Slayer Magic are unable to consume the element of a same-element wielder of God Slayer Magic unless special precautions are taken, as seen with the fusion of the fires produced by and into the Combination Spell referred to as . Otherwise, what Slayer Magic is and isn't is pretty darn inconsistent – one moment, the ice of a wielder of Ice Devil Slayer Magic can freeze over the ice of a wielder of Frost God Slayer Magic, yet the next, said Ice Devil Slayer will have their ice frozen by a user of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Generally, in terms of what Slayer Magic is "stronger", it all depends on the power and ingenuity of the individual, not their magic. But of course, Spirit Slayer Magic is master race, no exceptions. Common Spells *'EX-Spell' ( , Ekkusu Superu lit. Cryptid-Destroying Supreme Ultimate Arts): EX-Spells are a special classification of spell that are unique to the five iterations of Slayer Magic – known to be far beyond the Slayer's Secret Arts and potentially even Ultimate Arts, the EX-Spells utilize the characteristics of each individual Slayer Magic along with the magic's potential to become empowered by strong emotions to their fullest extent, unleashing an almighty attack that comprises the full power of both properties. When invoking the power of an EX-Spell, the wielder of Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantities of arcane energy which are dwelling within their Magic Origin intently, all while tapping into the fierce alterations in their physiology bestowed upon them by their method of learning their particular form of phantasmal magic that destroys phantasmal beasts and bringing the potency of such to its absolute zenith; doing so has the physical effect of causing the caster's entire body to glow as runic markings which become patterned upon their body begin to shine illustriously in the elemental colour that's associated with the respective form of Slayer Magic. Surging the magical power outwards ever-so-slightly, the magician invokes the usual chemical reaction between their own magical power and the ambient particles of eternano that's saturated within the atmosphere, before invoking the ordinary activation sequence of their particular form of Slayer Magic – while casting the spell proper, their existence becomes enveloped in their element which swirls around them while they induce the activation sequence of the attack, unleashing the EX-Spell with extreme power behind it. The EX-Spells are noted to be a series of exceptionally powerful attacks that possess absolutely zero equals in the history of Slayer Magic, a power beyond all compare that embody the concept of the caster's element while swimming with the power of the legendary creature that was channeled by invoking the respective Slayer Magic's power – however, as sometimes displayed, EX-Spells mainly work by powering up one of the caster's ordinary spells, transforming it into an EX-Spell for a single strike before reverting back to its previous state, drawing upon the arcane drain exerted by the ordinary spell and thus deriving from its categories and effects while amplifying all of its properties. There's said to be three classifications within the ordinary classification of an EX-Spell being its own unique beast – EX-Spells which are capable of being unleashed by any wielder of Slayer Magic provided they have the correct element, EX-Spells which are exclusive to certain forms of Slayer Magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic, and much rarely, an EX-Spell that can only be utilized by specific fighters. Offensive-type EX-Spells are generally one-hundred-percent accurate in reaching their target from the moment they're cast, racing forward with a velocity that surpasses any mortal-known phenomenon as to ensure that utilizing an EX-Spell isn't a fruitless effort, whereas supplementary-type EX-Spells are simply enhanced versions of the originals, as well as a secondary effect that the caster decides on by themselves – for example, a whom wields the power of poisoning somebody with will have the poison drain the enemy's life away at a quicker rate as well as steadily lower all of the opponent's physical parameters. Additionally, no matter the type of EX-Spell, not even a worldwide barrier spell the likes of is able to protect the caster's adversary. If the wielder of Slayer Magic knows more than one compatible EX-Spell, they are capable of choosing between whatever variety of blows they have at their disposal. While EX-Spells are extraordinarily powerful in every sense of the word, perhaps their most noticeable weakness is that they are incapable of being utilized more than once per fight, as unleashing an EX-Spell is tremendously draining upon the caster's magical energies. Thus, the EX-Spells arts best suited for finishing moves or if the caster wishes to wipe out vast amounts of enemies in a single attack. **'EX Spell: Devastating Drake' ( , Ekkusu Superu: Debesutēshingu Dorēku lit. Cryptid-Destroyer Supreme Ultimate Arts: The Indignant Dragon's Violent Expression of Claws and Fangs): Devastating Drake is an uncategorized Dragon Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of Dragon Slayer Magic – as the prefix indicates, it is classified as the EX Spell for Dragon Slayer Magic, being a vicious assault in which the Dragon Slayer whom harnesses its power manifests a myriad of ethereal dragons composed completely out of their own element from their Magic Seal. These ghostly dragons display properties associated with their particular form of Dragon Slayer Magic, in addition to dividing the speed, strength, and magical composition of any opposing spells they come into contact with and from there boosting the caster's own power. **'EX-Spell: Pendulumgraph Pulsar' ( , Ekkusu Superu: Pendyuramugurafu Parusā lit. Cryptid-Destroyer Supreme Ultimate Arts: The Primordial Spirit's Sweeping Victorious Sky-Piercing, Sea-Plowing Onslaught): Pendulumgraph Pulsar is an uncategorized Spirit Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of Spirit Slayer Magic – as the prefix indicates, it is classified as the EX Spell for Spirit Slayer Magic, being a powerful blow in which the Spirit Slayer attacks the target with full force, the caster utilizing their dominance over natural energy and spirit energy granted to them by the acquisition of this particular form of Slayer Magic, the terrain undergoing a form of terraforming into the caster's own element as everything in the immediate vicinity encloses in upon the opponent, countless elemental strikes of all shapes and sizes flying forward from every point in the immediate vicinity, producing a strike from which very few are capable of escaping from. **'EX-Spell: Originate Crusader' ( , Ekkusu Superu: Orijineito Kuruseidā lit. Cryptid-Destroyer Supreme Ultimate Arts: The Harsh God's Decisive Divine Judgement Flashing Downpour): Originate Crusader is an uncategorized God Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of God Slayer Magic – as the prefix indicates, it is classified as the EX Spell for God Slayer Magic, being a powerful blow in which the God Slayer charges the might of their patron deity within their extremities, performing a mighty leap forward as to close the distance between themselves and their opponent in the blink of an eye – once the caster is in close-range, they ascend to the heavens as a Magic Seal manifests within the skies above the enemy, momentarily gathering and condensing energy, said glyph's radiance overwhelming all whom gaze upon its existence before enormous elemental blasts rain down from the Magic Seal as to imitate the punishment of a deity, all focused on the caster's target before the glyph detonates, dealing further damage. **'EX-Spell: Megiddo Nightmare' ( , Ekkusu Superu: Megido Naitomea lit. Cryptid-Destroyer Supreme Ultimate Arts: The Devil King's Cruel and Heartless Tempering Massacre): Megiddo Nightmare is an uncategorized Devil Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of Devil Slayer Magic – as the prefix indicates, it is classified as the EX Spell for Devil Slayer Magic, being a powerful blow in which the Devil Slayer charges and demon-tainted magical energy within their hands, releasing it into the skies above as these dual energies combine into an enormous meteor of pure elemental energy that surpasses all other descent-type attacks, raining down and causing an enormous explosion that not only completely engulfs the opponent, but can destroy entire cities and even more with relative ease, consuming stray forms of the caster's element to accelerate its descent. **'EX-Spell: God Bird' ( , Ekkusu Superu: Goddo Bādo lit. Cryptid-Destroyer Supreme Ultimate Arts: The Predatory Phoenix's Feverish Hasty Soaring Drive): God Bird is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of Phoenix Slayer Magic – as the prefix indicates, it is classified as the EX Spell for Phoenix Slayer Magic, which involves the Phoenix Slayer momentarily enshrouds themselves with a cloak of their specific element, said shroud expanding into the form of an ethereal phoenix as the caster ascends to the skies while wreathed in their element, swiftly turning around before streaking towards the ground and thus their opponent at speeds that transcend even hypersonic speeds, approaching the speed of light no matter their element – instantaneously reaching their top speed, while they move, a glyph of their element appears around them, smashing into the opponent with inconceivable speed and force, bursting straight through anything in their path and dealing tremendous damage. Forms DSMagicPer.jpg|link=Dragon Slayer Magic (Per)|Dragon Slayer Magic GodSlayer.jpg|link=God Slayer Magic (Per)|God Slayer Magic DevilSlayerPer2.jpg|link=Devil Slayer Magic (Per)|Devil Slayer Magic PhoenixSlayerPerPro.png|link=Phoenix Slayer Magic|Phoenix Slayer Magic SpiritSlayerPerPro.png|link=Spirit Slayer Magic|And best for last, Spirit Slayer Magic Trivia *This Slayer Magic page finishes off what the author started on August 16, 2016 – a complete revamp of the Slayer Magic pages, all done in the style of the author's expansive writings. While the canon Slayer Magic styles have their own personalized articles, Phoenix Slayer was given permission to revamp and the author owns Spirit Slayer Magic anyway.